parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash In Wonderland
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Alice's Sister - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dinah - Tank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rabbit - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bill the Lizard - Mushu (Mulan) *The Rose - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *The Flowers - Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar - Sunflower (Snow White Happily Ever After (1993)) *The Butterfly - Francis (A Bug's Life) *The Bird in the Tree - Jewel (Rio) *The Cheshire Cat - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (Disney) *The March Hare - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Dormouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Card Painters - Po the Panda, Sulley, and Mike (Monsters, Inc. & Kung Fu Panda) *The Queen of Hearts - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *The King of Hearts - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Scene: *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 2 - Rainbow Dash Gets Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of Piglet/"I'm Late!" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 4 - Rainbow Dash Meets Forte/A Bottle on the Table *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Rainbow Dash/"The Caucus Race" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 6 - Rainbow Dash Meets Timon & Pumbaa/"How D'Ye Do & Shake Hands?" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 9 - A Dragon with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 10 - Rainbow Dash Meets the Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 11 - Rainbow Dash Meets the Sunflower/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 13 - Rainbow Dash Meets the Cheshire Heffalump/"Twas Brilling" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Piglet Arrives Again) *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 16 - Rainbow Dash Saw the Tulgey Wood *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 17 - Rainbow Dash Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Yzma the Queen of Hearts *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Heffalump Appears Yet Again *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 20 - Rainbow Dash's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 21 - Rainbow Dash's Flight/Final Battle *Rainbow Dash In Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic